


My beloved wild rose

by Warmachine70



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dark Elf!Loki, I'm bad at tags, M/M, fantasy!au, human!tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-04-09
Packaged: 2018-01-16 08:11:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1338298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warmachine70/pseuds/Warmachine70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When a young dark elf prince and a young human warrior meets, none of them planned to fall inlove</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this my first fic. I hope you will like it.   
> Inspired by a roleplay with a friend. Sorry my bad english

Loki loved the night. It was always so dark and calm and that always made Loki feel happy. A cool breeze flew through the trees and Loki closed his eyes. 

Loki Laufeyson was a dark elf, son of the mighty king Laufey. The dark elves was known for their brutal way to handle things. Dark elves were did also hate other four races, dwarfs, humans, orcs and wood elves. When Loki was young the wood elves and dark elves were very near eachother but it changed when Laufey and the wood elf king, Odin, started a war against eachother. The Dark elves looks just like humans, expect that they have pale skin and having a small point on the tip of their ear. 

Loki took a deep breath of the fresh air before he started to walk out in the woods. A leaf flew away with the wind and the stars were glimmering on the sky. The big moon were shining bright and Loki loved it. Suddenly he stopped. He was deep into the woods and he saw a human, sitting by a small campfire and holding his arms around his body to keep himself warm. The human looked like a warrior, nice armor, a sword just beside him and he had just a wooden bowl, a wooden spoon, a sleeping bag made out from elk skin and small bag to keep his things in. The warrior sighed quietly and rested his forehead against his arms. Loki sighed and took a step towards, he stepped on a stick that broke so it made out a sound. The warrior looked quikly up, taking up his swords quikly and turned around so he had the sword pointing at Loki. He was shaking alot.   
"W... Who are you?!" He spat, trying to sound brave but had a small shaking tone in his voice. Loki grinned and took a step fowards.   
"I ask the same thing to you." Said Loki with his calm voice. The warrior was short, but he wasn`t a dwarf, he was taller than one but was still short. He had short brown hair, a short beard and beautiful brown eyes.   
"Don`t you dare take another step!" Shouted the warrior and backed one step. "One more step and I will kill you!" Loki grinned more before he teleported so he stood behind the warrior.   
"Just try to" he whispered into the warriors ear and before the warrior could turn around Loki teleported to the place he was on before. The warrior looked more scared now.   
"No more steps!" He shouted and was shaking more. "I am not afraid of a bastard like you!" Within one second Loki teleported to the warrior, taking a hard grip around the warrior's throat and lifting him up in the air.   
"My name is Loki Laufeyson! Son of the king Laufey! And who are you, dwarf?!" Loki spat. He could see anger in the warrior's eyes and the warrior spat on Loki's cheek. Loki threw him on the ground, making him kneel and held down his face. "Your name! Tell me that and I may be nicer!" The warrior started to breath heavily with a shaky voice.   
"Tony..." He breathed. "My name is Tony Stark... Son of Howard Stark... Please don`t kill me..."  
"Oh I won`t" said Loki and grinned. "But you will come with me and then we see what father is going to do with a mortal."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki takes Tony to Laufey as a prisoner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this chapter too! Sorry if the chapters are really short but I am trying my best

Every footsteps they took in the big hall made out a loud echo. Tony stumbled towards for every hard push Loki gave him.  
"Faster!" Growled Loki with a dark voice. "Don`t you know what faster means stupid mortal?!" He gave Tony a push hard enough to make him fall down to the cold stone floor. "Get up!" He grabbed Tony's neck and dragged him up on his feets. "Why are you mortals so weak?!" Tony didn`t answer on that question. He was quiet all the time. Loki opened one big door that was leading into a even bigger room. On the other edge of the room there was one big throne with a big man sitting on it. Laufey! Loki gave Tony one more push to show him that he should walk towards and Tony obeyed him. When they were near the throne, Loki knelt down quikly before he stood up again. "Greetings father." Laufey was much taller and bigger than Loki. He had many scars from many battles and the rumors were true. He looked so cruel. Laufey stood up and looked at them.  
"I see that you have brought a prisoner, son." He said and walked towards Tony.  
"I found him in the woods." Said Loki and took a step back. "He says that his name is Tony." Tony swallowed and shaked alot.  
"Please don`t hurt me! I just want to go ho..." Shouted Tony but got interrupted by Laufey.  
"Who allowed you to speak without my promission?!" Screamed Laufey and it sounded like thunder. The room echoed by Laufey's loud voice and Tony was shaking more and more. He could feel cold sweat running down from his forehead. His brain screamed run but his legs refused. Suddenly Tony turned quikly around and started to run towards the door. But he didn`t run so far untill Laufey used his magic to take Tony and threw him against the hard wall. The pain... The pain was to much... Tony fell down to the cold floor but felt it became warm. He relized soon that the warm liquid that made the floor warm was his own blood.  
Loki stared at Tony's body and bit his pale underlip hard. Laufey grinned and walked slowly towards Tony.  
"You like that?" Asked Laufey and bend down. "You like when I am breaking your small, weak bones?" Tony didn`t make any sounds, he still lied on the floor and looked at Laufey with his eyes. "If you think this is pain, then you don`t know what real pain is!" Just when Laufey was going to make his next movie he got interrupted by Loki.  
"Father that`s enough." Loki's voice were calm and he spoke loud enough to make Laufey hear him. "He is a warrior, he may tell us something, but now he may be in shock and won`t speak." Laufey looked up in Loki's green eyes. Loki has no idea why he said so, thoose words just came out from Loki's mouth. "If I heal him, maybe he will speak then. I'll take him to my chamber and heal him." Laufey sighed and walked away. Loki and Tony were alone in the room and Loki started to wonder why he protected him. He was just a mortal... Nothing more... He walked up to Tony and knelt down beside him. Tony's eyes were half opened and so was his mouth. His eyeballs looked at Loki for a while before he closed them.  
"If you want to kill me... Do it now...!" Said Tony with a small and rusty voice. "Nobody will miss me... And if you do it... Do it quikly...!" Loki let out a sigh.  
"I am not planning to kill you mortal" he began "If I heal you, will you tell me everything?" Tony opened his eyes slowly and looked at Tony.  
"What do you mean with everything...?" He spat. Loki grinned and showed his teeth before he leaned down so he had his lips near Tony's ear.  
"About you and your little army." Whispered Loki.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A week has went since Tony and Loki met

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Third chapter is up!

Loki learned fast to understand the mortal. He has to eat very often which Loki thought was funny, a dark elf didn`t eat so often, they could survive long periods without food. And Tony started to wail a lot if he didn`t get any food for one day. One thing that Loki didn`t learn was why he treated Tony in that way.   
He did what he had to do, he healed Tony's wounds, he was lucky, just some broken ribs, nothing dangerous, and Tony told him everything and it was not in the way Loki thought it was. Yes, he was a warrior in an army so they could thought against the orcs. The army were seperated into smaller groups and Tony's group got attacked by a group of bandits. Tony and another man, Ho Yinsen, escaped to the woods. But Ho died a few days later, he got sick and died because of that. And that was two weeks ago. 

Loki sighed as he walked in to the throne room. By his suprise, Laufey wasn`t there. He turned around and started to walk again. If Laufey wasn`t in the throne room he would be in the war room. He sighed before he opened a door and he was right. Laufey stood at a table with four guards. On the table it were a big map. The guards walked out from the room just when Loki stepped inside.   
"Has the mortal told you something yet?" He asked and still studied the map.   
"Yes, they were planning to attack the orcs, he isn`t lying." Answered Loki quikly. "What shall we do know with him?" Laufey grinned  
"Kill him." He said without hesitating.   
"What?!" Loki shook his head when he relized how loud he shouted. "I mean... Why should we kill him?" Laufey took a deep step towards Loki.   
"Do you have something against killing him?" He asked. Loki had to come up with something quikly.   
"No... But he would be an excellent slave." Loki said quikly. Laufey raised one of his eyebrows.   
"A slave?"  
"Yes, he can be my slave." Loki smiled "and now he is my slave" before Laufey could answer, Loki walked away. 

Tony was tired, really tired. He was half sleeping in a corner in Loki's chamber. He wanted to sleep in Loki's big bed but he didn`t know how Loki would react if he saw Tony sleeping in it. Tony has been sleeping in a corner from the day he came there, and that was a week ago. He didn`t get so much sleep there, only three hours sleep, one night he slept five hours. He stood up and took a deep breath, he wanted to escape, to go home. Home... That word did so Tony's heart got broken. He knew that he was never going to see his home again. He sat down in Loki's bed, it was so soft. He let his back fall backwards and he became laying in the bed. He smiled for himself and closed his eyes. It didn`t take long time before he fell alseep. 

Loki opened the door into his chamber and the first thing he saw was Tony, laying down in his bed and sleeping. Loki didn`t know what to do. He could rush up to Tony, push him down from the bed and giving him commands... But he looked so calm when he was sleeping. Loki sighed deeply before he walked up to the bed and laid down beside Tony. Yes, this mortal was silly sometimes, and charming, Loki swallowed before he admitted it to himself, he was inlove in Tony. He reached out one hand and touched Tony's hair carefully. It was so soft, like a cat's fur. He didn`t want to make Tony wake up, maybe Tony didn`t have the same feelings for Loki. Loki let out a small sigh, how weird would that be? A mortal together with a dark elf? Sooner or later, Tony is going to die. Suddenly Tony started to move a bit. Loki took away his hand, did Loki wake up Tony? No... Tony just curled up so his body touched Loki's. Loki smiled and laid his arm around Tony's body before he fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feelings starts to appear for Tony and Loki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well uhm... This chapter is a bit voilent and if you want to, please check in my tumblr, warmachine70

Tony woke up early, he was curled up near Loki's body, hugging him and had his head burried into Loki's chest. Loki was also hugging Tony tight. Tony smiled softly as he looked up on Loki's calm face. Loki's eyes were closed and he had a small smile on his lips. Tony curled up more and rested his forehead against Loki's. It was then Loki opened his green eyes. They stared into eachothers eyes for a long time before Loki opened his mouth and spoke.   
"Did you sleep well?" Tony was quite schoked, he thought that Loki would yell at him, throwing him out of the bed and giving him commands but instead he just asked if he did sleep well.   
"Well..." Tony bit his lips "Yes I did, and you?" Loki smiled and dragged his fingers through Loki's hair.   
"I did." He said and leaned his head slowly into a kiss. Tony swallowed and closed his eyes, waiting for the kiss. Just when their lips were going to touch eachother, a loud knock on the could be heard. Loki turned quikly around with his head and stared at the door. "What is it!?" He hissed and sat up.   
"My lord, king Laufey wants to see you, and the mortal." Loki was up within a second and was already putting his armor on.   
"We are comming." Said Loki and they heard the guard walk away. Loki put on the last piece of his armor before he put on his green cape. "Come" he comanded to Tony. Tony nodded quikly before he stood on, put on his boots and followed Loki out from Loki's big and warm chamber. He followed Loki through the halls, holding Loki's hand carefully and Loki held his hand hard. Both were quiet the whole way to the throne room and they released their hands before they walked inside. Tony avoided Laufey's face as he walked inside and stood behind Loki.   
"Greetings fa..." Loki got interrupted by Laufey.   
"Keep your mouth shut! I know what you have been doing!" Laufey's voice echoed through the walls and Loki swallowed. "You know the punishment if someone falls into a relationship with his or her slave!" He took some steps towards them and Loki backed one step, feeling his heart beat faster.   
"I know, but I am not into a relationship with my slave." Said Loki with a calm voice.   
"Don`t lie to me!" Shouted Laufey at them both. "Just because I am your father it doesn`t mean that I am afraid to hurt you!" Loki knew that he had to save Tony, Laufey could kill him right here and right now. And Loki knew that he would regret this. He turned quikly around, hugged Tony tightly and made them teleport to the beggining of the woods where he realesed Tony.   
"Run!" Shouted Loki to him. Tony backed a step but didn`t run away. "I said run!"  
"Not without you! I love you!" Cried Tony and grabbed his arm but Loki shook off Tony's grip. He had to lie to save Tony.   
"But I don`t love a filthy mortal like you! Go now!" Loki could see Tony's heart broke into thousands of pieces before Tony backed a few steps, turned around and ran away the fastest he could. Loki took a deep breath and teleported back to the throne room, forcing his tears to be inside his eyes. He looked at Laufey and said "He had nothing to do with this, punish me."   
"Oh I will punish you both." Said Laufey as the doors opened and three guards came in with Tony. He had his hands bounds behind his back and a gag. They threw him to the cold floor and he landed just beside Loki. He gave Loki a pair of sad eyes before he looked away again.   
"Why are you doing this?!" Cried Loki but got pushed against the wall and got froze onto it by Laufey. "Don`t do this!" Laufey grinned and backed a step.   
"How does it feel? I took away your magic." Loki stared at him and relized that was true. He started to get panic when he saw Laufey getting closer to Tony.   
"Don`t touch him!" Cried Loki and felt tears streaming down from his eyes.   
"It does hurt, it hurts more when someone you love gets hurt than when you gets hurt." Said Laufey and looked at Tony. Tony started to scream but the gag made the scream lower. He fell down to the floor and had cramps and screamed.   
"Stop please!" Cried Loki and tried to get loose. "I'm begging you father!" Laufey looked at Loki but he didn`t stop, he just made the pain worse. It started to flow out blood from Tony's nose and Loki had to close his eyes. "Father please...!" He opened his eyes quikly. "Laufey stop!" Tony stopped to scream and the pain stopped.   
"Take them both to the prison!" Growled Laufey and walked away.


End file.
